Shinobi don't play fair or 'Boys with explosives'
by rootathell
Summary: Revised version of Shinobi don't play fair now with ANBU Demolition Squad Trademarked by TheFanfictionForum. rated T for now.


Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me.

Legend:

"blablabla" … speaking

_/What a stupid thing to do/_ … thinking

**-Baka kit- **Kyuubi talking

_**-Baka kit-**_ Kyuubi thinking

This piece of fanfiction is (once again) dedicated to the guys of TFF and 'The LIST' on TFF, as well as the creator of the ANBU Demolition Squad.

This is a rewrite of Shinobi don't play fair.

**Shinobi don't play fair (revised) – Prologue**

Somewhere out there there is an unwritten law. This law, if you can call it that states that boys from a certain age up, until they are old and wrinkly love explosions. Be it professional fireworks, homemade firecrackers or bombs in any shape, form and power, with an additional rule that 'bigger is better'.

Ninja Lesson #53: Explosive Notes:

Explosive Notes are the number one tool, when a shinobi needs the little extra firepower. They have the form of small paper slips with chakra in form of a Katon Jutsu sealed inside them. The user only needs to add a little bit of his own chakra to trigger the release seal, which can either be timed or directly detonated via the Ram seal. The standard explosive note produces a fireball about 16 feet wide with enough force to destroy up to 1 foot thick stone walls or 1,5 feet normal walls. Explosive Notes are produced by Seal Masters or specialized Chunin or Jounin. Aside from the standard issue tag, there are many variations, like for example the 'stun' tag, which has a low power Raiton Jutsu sealed inside the paper.

**-------**

8 year old Naruto closed his schoolbook in awe. Being a young boy, he was naturally fascinated with things that went 'boom', and accordingly found those 'explosive notes' he just read about really neat. It seems like it paid to read ahead for tomorrows lesson this time.

He couldn't wait until tomorrow for the real lesson.

In the background there was an ominous roll of thunder. On a cloudless day in the middle of autumn.

**-------**

The next day came far too slow for Naruto, who was bouncing the whole way to the academy, for once being the first one to arrive there, nearly a whole hour early.

Iruka, who arrived about half an hour after Naruto, looked astonished at his normally wayward pupil, before he remembered today's subject in class and groaned.

_/I should have known/_ Iruka thought before shrugging his shoulders _/Well, at least today he will stay in class and pay attention...hopefully/_

Half an hour later, he classroom slowly began to fill with students until Nara Shikamaru arrived and completed the attendance list, a whole five seconds before the bell rang. In this five seconds, he went to his seat, plopped down and began to rest his eyes.

**-------**

Iruka immediately started his lesson with the normal roll call, although he could see that everyone was present today, even the "slacker quadruplet" consisting of Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji and Naruto, which was hardly a surprise, as today was a so called "practical" lesson involving demolitions.

Iruka was especially proud that he managed to get an ANBU guest tutor from the Demolitions Squad for todays lesson

**-------**

**  
**After the first hour of theoretical knowledge about explosives and their handling was over, it was time to get the class to the academy training field for the practical part of todays lesson with the ANBU guest tutor.

**-------**

After Iruka managed to get his class to the training field, the anticipation grew, as the male part of the class knew that they would get to play with things that went boom.

The tension met its high point, as an ANBU suddenly appeared in front of the assembled students, wearing the traditional uniform and a painted mask depicting, of all things, a fox. He was also wearing the big version of the ANBU 'demolitions expert' badge over his heart.

Then, the person began to introduce himself.

"My name is Kitsune, Captain of the 3rd squad of the ANBU Demolition Corps and today I'm going to teach you the proper usage of explosive notes and other implements of 'loud' warfare."

The students stood at attention immediately, today was shaping up to be a wonderful day, they could barely contain themselves.

That was before the ANBU badge lit up and DETONATED, blowing the captain across the training ground.

Normally you would expect a panic break out, but Iruka simply facepalmed, now he knew why getting the Demo Squad had been a bad idea, while his students watched on with interest, believing this to be part of the demonstration.

**-------**

Only half a minute later the ANBU captain was back in front of the students, looking right like the rain, with only his mask being a little singed.

"Sorry about that, but this was part of my training, so don't be surprised if I explode again...now, talking about explosives, I think it is time to put what you have learned under your Chuunin teacher to use.

Now line up and I'll issue each of you an explosive note of regual power. At first study it a little bit and I'll explain the important parts, before we blow some targets up."

The last statement was met with cheers from his young (and impressionable) audience, as they ran towards him, everyone wanting to be the first to get his explosive note.

**-------**

"Ok, before we begin, let me show you how an explosive note works" began Kitsune, waiting for moment to gain the students attention.

"First off, as you learned, an explosive note is a Jutsu sealed inside of a carrier, in case of the regular explosive note that can be bought in nearly every weapons shop across the elemental countries, it is a B-class Kanton Jutsu sealed in a 4 by 12 centimeter large strip of paper and is the simplest and least dangerous, at least to yourself if used correctly, way of getting additional firepower without wasting chakra. Kitsune continued.

"This standard explosive note consists of three intertwined seals, one that contains the chakra for the Jutsu, the second, which molds the chakra into the desired Jutsu and the third and most important one, the trigger seal, which makes the whole thing happen, when you are hopefully far away from it."

After the last part of his explanation, Kitsune held out a kunai in his right hand and wrapped an explosive note around the handle. With a blur of his hand, the weapon found itself embedded into one of the straw targets at the academy grounds, before exploding into a fireball that consumed the target.

"And as I said, when used correctly, an explosive note can be a very powerful weapon. Now you try"

**-------**

The next hour on the academy training ground were filled with explosions and cries of victory or dismay, depending on whether the a student hit or missed his target.

Suddenly there was a fast succession of explosions and everybody looked at the perpetrator.

"What? I hit, didn't I?" asked Naruto, after his 'Uzumaki special', a kunai with five explosive notes tied behind it went of after missing a target, but still incinerated the target with the force of the explosions.

Before Iruka, who at this time was a mild red in the face, could berate him, Kitsune interrupted with some well meant praise."Quite right boy, but when using more explosive notes, you should try to have them detonate at the same time, not let one tag ignite the other."

Naruto literally beamed with pride, before Kitsune sealed the deal.

"Would you like to try that again?"

"..."

**BOOOOOM!**

**-------**

Like all good things, the practical lesson on explosives also ended and the students where ushered back into the classroom by Iruka, while the ANBU Captain went back to the ANBU Demolition Corps HQ.

And as tradition demanded, that ANBU Captains always leave with a bang, he did just that. In this case it was with a large explosion, courtesy of the ANBU's badge, followed by some cursing.

Iruka and the ninja academy would never be the same again, especially since he forgot to collect the remaining explosive tags from the students.

Especially since the count of 'missing' tags was over 50...

...per student.

Uzumaki Naruto, for example, walked home from the academy with every pocket of his outfit bulging from paper overload.

**-------**

On the other side of the village, Kitsune, ANBU Captain of the 3rd squad closed in on the ANBU Demolition Corps HQ, a building that more resembled a WWII-style bunker that has been built 3 storys high.

Entering the bare brick of steel beton through one of the blast doors, he was greeted by the rookies of his squad.

And by 'rookies', the ANBU Demolition Corps meant ANBU members that had been in the service for over five years and thrived.

Or rather those, that grew a disturbing liking towards explosives and their use in combat.

They were the elite of the ANBU elite, with decades of experience within a single squad, something, few ANBU units could pride themselves with.

They were also completely nuts, when it came to loud, big and powerful explosions.

**-------**

After Kitsune retold the story about his heroic act of corrupting Konoha's youth, he went to his office to work on the bane of every person in a high ranking position...paperwork.

Taking out a blank mission report formular, he carefully put it into his typewriter and began to write up the cleaned up version of his report.

Because despite the wackiness of the Unit during normal duty and downtime, when it came to paperwork, the Hokage knew no excuses.

Not even "My report blew up"

...especially if it was true.

**BOOOOOOM!!!**

Just because the captain took his paperwork seriously didn't necessarily mean that his underlings did the same. And blank forms are easily swapped with explosive ones.

Back down in the first underground level, ANBU employee Kobayashi Maru, nicknamed "Fixit" sighed, before pulling out an Inventory list of Kitsune's office, which he put it in the outgoing box for requested office materials.

**-------**

Back at Naruto's Apartment, the boy had emptied his pockets of their hazardous load, which came to an impressive count of 692 explosive tags.

This had Naruto smiling with glee at the thought of so many pretty explosions and the many uses for them.

But first, he had to make sure the tags worked right, like a proper shinobi would.

With a bounce in his step and half of the explosive notes in his stash in his pockets, Naruto went to the closest training ground.

**-------**

The next day, Genin Team 24 and their Jounin-sensei found their meeting place littered with dozens of craters and most of the trees uprooted or simply blown apart.

The genin of the team stared in awe at the destruction that has been wrought on training ground 72 and wondered what and who could have caused that much destruction without anybody noticing.

Shiranui Genma just shrugged his shoulders, having his suspicions about the culprits.  
_/Damn ANBU/_

In a way he was right, but wrong.

Genma simply coughed into his fist to gain the attention of his students.

"Well, it seems that today there will be no training, let's go to the Hokage tower an report the damage, this is going to take a lot of D-Rank missions" he said, chewing on the senbon in his mouth.

His team simply groaned.

**-------**

A/N: You know the drill.  
If you liked the story, leave a review to let me know

I'm also receptive towards constructive criticism


End file.
